


SB69 Estrella Revolucionaria (Parte 1, 2, 3)

by Tsubomichan26



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubomichan26/pseuds/Tsubomichan26
Summary: Trilogía de una historia sentimental y musical.Version resumida porque no se como hacer arrancar esta historia sin que quede totalmente ridícula unu
Relationships: non ships
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Primera parte: Estrella Revolucionaria. (Parte 1)

En esta primera parte, ya la escribí completa pero he decidido darle un cambio para que tuviera sentido, en la siguientes 2 partes (más que nada la segunda parte que luego les contare)

La historia cuenta de 3 chicas que estudian en una prestigiosa escuela femenina y que también son actrices de teatro en la compañía de su propio padre, una de las 3 chicas con el nombre Tsubomi Yoshino está en constante entrenamiento porque ella no encuentra el sentimiento al cual siente que se aferra, la familia de las chicas sufrió de un divorcio y por eso ellas no saben o conocen de la existencia de su propia madre, por la cual dudan si aún sigue con vida o no, pero el punto es que una de las hermanas es muy fanatica de la música de los DOKONJOFINGER de la cual ella los invita a verlos en persona sin el consentimiento de las dos hermanas.

El nombre de las dos hermanas son Gumi y Ritsu (Tsubomi es la hermana mediana, Gumi la menor y Ritsu la mayor)

En el mismo día Gumi le explicó a Tsubomi que posiblemente tenga un talento innato hacia la música por su voz angelical y sentimental que ella posee que al compás de su guitarra puede suavizar el corazón del público, pero ella tiene miedo a exhibir tal talento al público por lo que prefiere seguir el camino de su padre a cuestas de los regaños que reciba. Exactamente alguien nuevo llega para truncar el camino que Tsubomi intenta llegar, ya que no ha llegado a tener muchos papeles interesantes por lo que se llega a frustrar totalmente, mientras sus hermanas intentan calmarlas.


	2. Parte 2

(Parte 2)

En esa misma noche comienza el concierto que Gumi quiere presenciar directamente, pero Tsubomi mientras se negaba rotundamente en ver este concierto choca con uno de los 4 miembros, y ella se quedó sin palabras por lo que únicamente hizo fue hacer un escándalo y salir de allí lo más pronto posible, por lo que se esconde en un callejón, Gumi y Ritsu se disculpan con los chicos y van en su búsqueda mientras ellos quedaron atónitos de la situación.

Tsubomi que parecía haber sentido algo raro en él chico que choco por lo que no entiende que fue lo que sucedió sus hermanas que corrieron a todos lados la encontraron escondida en dicho lugar.

Tsubomi siempre se pasa cubriendo el ojo izquierdo por lo que posee heterocromia, al siguiente día volvieron a su rutina diaria hasta que un momento para otro Ritsu que se le había olvidado algo decide dejarlas atrás cuando de repente muere en plena soledad, Tsubomi decide buscar a Ritsu para saber por su demora, pero al llegar al lugar se encontró con lo que ella no esperaba ver y es ver a Ritsu muerta por lo que cae en tristeza haciéndole recordar lo que ella no quería haber vivido en el pasado por sufrir maltratos, ella tomo un objeto que le había regalado a ella y huye nuevamente de la escena y regresó a su casa, donde se refugió en su tristeza, pero sin antes de haberse tropezado de nueva cuenta con el chico de antes.


	3. Parte 3

(Parte 3)

(Desde este punto en adelante todo lo que escribí esta fuera de todo esto porque no sentí que tuviera algo de sentido)

Gumi que duda el porque ni Ritsu y Tsubomi estaban por llegar a la escuela, tuvo que correr de vuelta a casa sin antes de ver que los chicos estaban viendo lo que estaba pasando entre la multitud de personas y policías que vigilaban el lugar donde ocurrió la muerte de Ritsu, sin dudar les pregunta a los chicos que estaba pasando y porque habían muchas personas en el lugar, los chicos parecen escuchar que hubo un asesinato y se los dice a Gumi que al enterarse de esto igualmente cae deprimida por lo que quiere buscar a Tsubomi que parecía estar desaparecida hasta que llega a la casa. Su padre al llegar después de una junta de la compañía llega a casa y ve a Gumi y Tsubomi sentadas en el sofá mientras el noticiero anuncia el evento vivido. 

Su padre frustrado de que sucediera de nueva cuenta otra desgracia, pero por lo visto el objeto que Tsubomi lleva en las manos posee una pequeña carta que dice ¿Dónde estas Tsubomi? por lo que parece ser que alguien mató a la persona equivocada.

En el siguiente día ocurre un funeral donde la escuela detiene sus clases para velar por Ritsu, desde el lugar se empezó los rumores de un posible ladron asesino que mata sin dejar rastro alguno de sus fechorías, en el mismo día en otra escuela pero en donde solo estudian varones, llega de intercambio una chica, al que todos los chicos que atónitos de verla porque creen que rompen la tradición de la escuela de ser exclusivamente para varones.


	4. Parte 4

(Parte 4)

Continuando donde pare... La chica se presentó con el nombre de Itsuki ante todo el salón de clases y que luego más tarde la banda se va a discutir de este tema al director, de la cual les termina dandoles la noticia de que la chica que ingresó no es nada más ni menos que un chico, a la cual los deja totalmente desprevenidos porque no creen que esa chica sea realmente un varón. él director les intenta decirle el porque es el así pero aún así no le cree, así que piensa que tal vez lo hace para demostrar que hay un degenerado en la escuela, hace un plan para exhibir su comportamiento pervertido que al final termina totalmente mal porque al final Hachin terminó ridiculizado ante todo el plan que él inició.

Itsuki no se vestía de chica porque le gustara (Fetiche) sino que realmente es porque cree que nació con el género que no le fue correspondiente (básicamente no se siente tanto identificado como hombre ni como mujer siendo el único personaje transgenero de la historia) revelando que debería dejar de molestar por algo tan insignificante como es hacerle creer que cual persona que se vista del género opuesto puede ser tratado como un pervertido (no todos llegan a tales extremos) pero por la gran confianza que Itsuki tiene hacia Hachin le propone la idea de unirse a una banda, cosa que él niega rotundamente porque él ya está en una banda, pero aún así Itsuki siente que está rechazando la oportunidad de brillar más en el escenario porque los demás chicos lo están opacando, le da una tarjeta con un número de teléfono por si llegaba aceptar. Además el termina susurrando de que necesita una miembro en su banda y menciona a Tsubomi.


	5. Parte 5

(Parte 5)

Al pasar las horas Tsubomi junto a su hermana Gumi que caminaban juntas de regreso a casa, su hermana menor le hace un comentario de que fue aceptada a participar en un papel importante fuera de esta ciudad así que debe marcharse lejos por un tiempo, Tsubomi molesta le pregunta desde de cuando ocurrió, y es desde la mañana mientras ella dormía su padre le dice que la aceptaron en la junta para participar en una obra teatral. Gumi le pidió que estuviera bien mientras ella no estuviera en casa dejando sola.

Al pasar 2 días normales de escuela (en ambos lados) mientras los chicos contemplan la armoniosa voz del chico, que les empieza a quedarse almorzar en el receso, mientras por otro lado Tsubomi que estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de su hermana y su padre, que al final ella terminó quedando sola, sin antes enterarse de que la presidenta escolar y la vicepresidenta ya sabían de todo lo que pasaba en la familia de Tsubomi, y es que al parecer la compañía de teatro no está siendo muy popular porque su público está optando por ir a ver conciertos musicales que ver espectáculo en vivo y por eso están al borde de la quiebra.

Las dos chicas sus nombres son Fini y Karin.

Mientras, tanto Tsubomi que estaba nuevamente en su rutina diaria es interrumpido por una extraña persona que intenta seguir sus pasos lentamente hasta tal punto de que ella gritara que la dejara en paz, pero él caballero se presenta cordialmente como Hat el demonio de la ambición, incomodada por la situación, Hat le preguntó si le recordaba, pero al parecer ella le da un no como respuesta.


	6. Parte 6

(Parte 6)

Hat sabe que no intenta querer nada lejos con ella cuando le menciona que la estuvo salvando del bullicio que estaba sufriendo cuando se enteraron del divorcio de sus padres, hasta incluso le mencionó si aún sigue conservando la guitarra al que ella llamó Lapislázuli por el color que el instrumento posee, ella al darse cuenta de que el estaba cometiendo graves delitos, el dijo que realmente no lo estaba haciendo sino que el vestuario que llevaba puesto es porque el es un mago pero que también sabe tocar bien los instrumentos más que nada el piano y la trompeta, al pasar unas horas hablando le hace mención del acontecimiento que sufrió por lo que intenta calmarla y llevarla hasta su casa y despedirse, Hat intenta guardar una sonrisa malefica por lo que deja que ella esté en la situación para solo terminar susurrando de que necesita mejorar sus emociones y evitar el bloqueo mental por la que sufre.

Al siguiente día, desde la escuela llamaron a Tsubomi a conversar con el consejo estudiantil y discutir el tema de su situación de sus estudios y también por lo que debe evitar problemas que no esten vinculados con la escuela, Tsubomi sintió pánico por lo que dijeron aún le dieron la invitación para unirse a una banda de la que ella sabe porque Tsubomi se va hacia la azotea almorzar.

Tsubomi por el pánico que le dio, ella niega la petición, por lo que sale del salón y va de vuelta a clases cuando de repente ella ve a todos los de su clase molesta por lo que escapa de la escuela y al intentar huir choca con el chico de la otra escuela.


	7. Parte 7

(Parte 7)

Ambos se conocen pero ella realmente deseaba no conversar con nadie más y que solo quería estar sola, al parecer este chico sabe algo más de ella más por todo lo que él incluso le hizo antes, pero era tarde y volvió a huir nuevamente, ella de nueva cuenta se encuentra cara a cara con el chico de antes, preguntando el porqué sigue interviniendo en el camino que ella va, dejando confundido a Hachin, incluso le preguntó algo que le es imposible que el responda, el significado de su felicidad, con todas las dudas sin responder, él se marcha.

Tsubomi recoje una roca y se lo tiro hacia la cabeza del chico y se dio vuelta para saber porque motivo lo hizo hasta que como si fuera una pesadilla o una película de terror recibe daño en su brazo izquierdo por lo que vio que estaba cayendo al suelo era su sangre y vio que ella había comenzado a enloquecer sin razón aparente por lo que decide correr alejándose de ella, acabando la primera parte de esta trilogía.


	8. Estrella Revolucionaria Part2 part 1

Parte 1

Desde el incidente de esa tarde, toda la locura reflejado en los ojos de Hachin, ella suelta el arma con el que lo hirió (un estilete) mientras la sangre de el cae al suelo ello sintió el miedo del cual le empieza a tener un pequeño flashes de su pasado en el que ella veía como la sangre estaba esparcidos por el asfalto en plena luz de luna al volver en si trata de evitar decir algo corre sin evitar que sus lágrimas brotaran de nuevo, Itsuki que vio todo el acontecimiento mientras estaba en su búsqueda se acerca rápido a Hachin que fuera de inmediato a un Hospital para que le vendan sus heridas, Itsuki fue rápidamente a buscar Tsubomi rápidamente, encontrándose ella encerrada en el baño, el escucho que ella había abierto la ducha mientras se escucha sus llantos, Itsuki intenta consolarla diciendo que lo que pasó del aquel incidente fue culpa del hijo del líder de la mafia para evitar no manchar el nombre de la familia por cierta persona que despidieron de la compañía de teatro. 

Al dar con esta información, Tsubomi trata de tocar su rostro mojado en el que se ve marcas de una cirujia en su ojo derecho, y le pregunta porque sabe toda esta información e Itsuki le termina respondiendo de que "ella" esta "atrapada" en la misma compañía y le vuelve a preguntar si se acuerda bien, pero realmente Tsubomi se toma a mal cuando menciona que ella le regalo su guitarra y que le ha apodado Lapislázuli por el color y brillo que posee (Cree que ella está inventando historias porque aquel chico vestido de mago le dijo exactamente lo mismo por lo que cree que Itsuki es un impostor) de todas formas ella deja la casa mientras Tsubomi se sigue lamentando por lo que hizo ese tarde.

Más tarde los chicos que estaban a punto de practicar en el estudio se pusieron algo molesto porque les pareció algo raro que Hachin llegara tarde, hasta que llegó con su brazo vendado, los 3 pensaron que él se había ido a pelear con otros bravucones y llegó así pero el le explicó que solo tuvo un incidente con la misma chica ruidosa que conocieron en el día del concierto, Sojun estaba dudando el porque esa chica actuo tan mal con el si llevaban conociendolo hace muy poco, Yasu y Joe no estaban conformes con la respuesta que les dio Hachin, de inmediato escucharon tocar la puerta, al abrir la puerta descubren que es la "chica" de su escuela reclamando que realmente necesitan a él para se una a la banda, los Dokoyubi están en total desacuerdo en dejar que alguien tome el control de su banda para hacer otro sin su permiso.


	9. Parte 2

(Parte 2)

Itsuki al haber armado un escándalo sobre tomar Hachin como parte de otra banda, por la cual lo sacan del cuarto donde practican y luego le cierran la puerta a sus espaldas, ella al estar enterado de que le estaban negando su propuesta ve con asombro como había llegado Tsubomi al estudio pero con una mirada fría, Tsubomi que al parecer se había enterado de todo lo que hacía Itsuki se marcha corriendo, Itsuki intenta llegar a un acuerdo con Tsubomi pero en su mente se dijo que "quiere evitar a toda costa que el suceso que vivió en carne propia llegue de nuevo a pasar" por lo que ella vuelve a tener nuevamente un flash haciendo al pasado y ve así misma intentando pedir ayuda a alguien mientras su lado izquierdo de su cara estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre y luego se desmaya dejando parte de su sangre escrito "ayuda" por lo que solo recordó un fragmento de su recuerdo y se detiene afuera del estudio.

El momento se puso totalmente tenso, los Dokoyubi no pudieron evitar espiar la discusión que se armo e incluso, Master se había ocultado de ella porque parecía que ella ocultara un pasado oscuro con bastante remordimiento, preguntando lo que le está pasando a ella y porque le grita a Itsuki un mentiroso, al revisar su móvil encontró una vieja noticia sobre un atentado de hace un año con una futura estrella que no solo se dedica al teatro sino que también quería incursionar también en la música. 

Los chicos al escuchar todo eso prefirieron no seguir escuchando más por lo terrible que se ponía la situación, al siguiente día después de todo lo que aconteció en esa noche, Hachin que quería hablar del tema de ayer, Yasu, Joe y Sojun se mantuvieron serios y callados ante el tema y no dirigirlo, eso hizo sentir a él como si también estaban ocultando un gran secreto por lo que se mantuvieron callados mientras estaban a camino hasta la escuela, de nueva cuenta Tsubomi que caminaba pacíficamente pasó desapercibida a lado de Hachin y este inmediatamente sintió un terrible escalofríos, como si fuera una típica reacción normal ante una situación así se detiene y ligero giro a su cabeza y ve que ella siguió su camino con tranquilidad como si lo que ocurrió en el día anterior no hubiera pasado nada.


	10. Parte 3

Parte 3:

El aquel hombre que lleva un traje elegante y un antifaz juego a repartir las cartas mientras se burla de la última escena ya que los espía en lo más lejano y alto de un poste mencionado que de nuevo se estaba equivocando, al pasar esto, durante el transcurso de la escuela las personas no dejan de hablar de unos extraños rumores sobre la misteriosa Tsubomi sobre el mismo tema, acto seguido Tsubomi al llegar al estación de tren mientras espera sigue pensando nuevamente quien pudo haber hecho tal acto en su contra y luego trata de tocar su rostro recordando de nuevo esa oscura escena.

Más tarde... en la escuela, la presidenta y su asistente siguen investigando toda la información al respecto al caso de esa chica y la noche después de su anuncio, la presidenta mencionó esto mismo preguntando a su asistente que algo ocurrió después de haber hecho ese anuncio que no parecía convencer a ciertos grupos de gente y tal vez se armo revuelo ante todo esto, siendo la respuesta de su asistente, la presidenta mencionó un dato que será importante a futuro, ese grupo al que no aceptaban el cambio se debía a que la compañía de teatro está ligado con el líder de una especie de mafia y tal vez el líder se estaba dandose cuenta que habían ciertas gente que estaban revelando información no autorizada y que la única forma de silenciarlos era eliminarlos con la muerte, como pasó con el caso de Ritsu y aparentemente antes de ella Tsubomi por lo que la verdadera responsable de causar tragedias es ella. toda la información que al final terminaron encontrando podría haber sido la causa de todo el problema. 

Más adelante, en el receso, Itsuki comenzó a cantar por su cuenta una ligera melodia sin ninguna letra aún escrita, los Dokoyubi escucharon eso que proviene de su lugar de siempre la azotea, pero antes de que ellos entrarán notaron por la ventanilla de la puerta que Itsuki había parado de cantar y comenzó a sentirse mal porque le hizo recordar cuando su familia no quería revelar que el era el único chico en su propia casa y que las reglas de su hogar hicieran que él cambiara su identidad y volverse en apariencia una chica por eso su voz es extraña y su forma de vestir como una chica, luego recordó el atentado de la noche de hace un año. Ella supuestamente había llegado tarde cuando ocurrió eso. 

¿Tsubomi, que es lo que planeas hacer? hizo esta pregunta Itsuki.


End file.
